


Main Attraction

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When they're late for the movies due to Richie's chronic time management issues, everything else is sold out and he and Eddie are forced to sit through an awful action flick. Richie, however, decides to make the most of it in the darkness of the back row.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by halefirewarrior on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Joining the exceptionally long line, Eddie tried to swallow his frustration. “You know we would be on time if you could get off your ass and get dressed without me asking you a dozen times.”

Draping his arm over Eddie’s shoulder and resting his chin on top of his head, Richie mumbled, “Half a dozen, at most.” 

Eddie chuckled. Ever since they started dating and Richie came out, he noticed an amusing habit of his. Richie apparently adored public displays of affection. Whether it was simply holding Eddie’s hand, hanging his strong arms wherever he could manage, or, in one gesture he had yet to decipher, placing a massive palm atop Eddie’s head while he balanced on one leg, other foot propped against the inside of his knee like a flamingo, Richie just loved it.

It never struck Eddie as macho, possessive behavior. Richie wasn't trying to claim him for the whole world to see. Instead it seemed Eddie served as a living touchstone for Richie, grounding him to reality and the present. When Richie would get amped up in public, fingers tapping on his thick thighs and speaking rapidly, firing off jokes, bits, and voices in desperation and hoping something would stick, Eddie would take his hand, or press gently to the small of his back, and it was like watching a toy lose its battery, limbs gradually slowing and tone calming as Richie remembered to breathe.

And so Eddie didn’t mind the constant touching, though he feared in their brief time together they’d become one of those couples he used to hate. 

“Oh no, Eds…” Large hand cupping his cheek, Richie’s cobalt eyes squinted down at him. “You got something on your face.”

“What?” Worry immediately setting in, Eddie raised his fingers before scrambling in his back pocket for the ever-present moist towelette. 

Suddenly Richie’s light pink lips swooped down, capturing his own as his fingers scrunched into his short dark hair. “Oops. Guess it was just me.” Richie blinked and smiled coquettishly and Eddie chuckled, shaking his head.

“You are _so_ fucking corny, Rich.”

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Richie swayed them back and forth on the sidewalk. “Yeah. But you fucking love it.”

With a grin Eddie nodded as they shuffled toward the box office. Neither of them said it to each other yet, those three little words that held such monumental meaning. But something inside Eddie recognized that they didn’t necessarily have to speak them aloud. It was known. Richie and Eddie expressed it to each other everyday. 

In the way Eddie would let Richie put his feet up on his designer coffee table, at first glaring and hoping Richie would take the hint, but now using the opportunity to admire Richie’s shapely legs, varnish be damned. In the way Richie woke up early one morning (he hated getting up before noon) to clean all the cobwebs in the corners of the garage Eddie couldn’t reach without a broom, because he knew how frightened he was of insects. In the way it was difficult to sleep alone when Richie did a road gig, and Eddie would call, Richie’s head on some motel pillow or another, phone to his ear and mumbling into the dim, empty room, “Just keep talking to me, Eds, okay?” Because though they may never say it aloud, they both knew they were two grown men afraid of the dark.

Eddie supposed they would utter the phrase someday, but as their turn came to buy the movie tickets, he wasn’t overly concerned. Reaching the cashier they saw that every movie was sold out, with the exception of an action flick that, based on the previews, didn’t look promising. Deciding to go for it since they were already out, Richie insisted on a gargantuan bucket of popcorn, shoveling greasy handfuls into his wide mouth before they even sat down in the unoccupied back row.

“You know, we could’ve gone to anything if you got out of the house on time.” Eddie cut his eyes to Richie, legs crossed.

Munching contentedly, Richie shrugged. “Ah, it’s fine. Relax, Eds. I’m sure this’ll be a good one.”

It wasn’t. Hollow acting, half-assed CGI, and the same apocalyptic save-the-world plot Eddie viewed a hundred times before had him rolling his eyes within the first twenty minutes. He was considering leaning over to Richie and suggesting they leave, go home and stream something decent, when Richie’s fingers began tiptoeing across his thigh.

Glancing over at him, Richie was still staring straight ahead as he cupped the bundle of Eddie’s crotch, apparently oblivious to the actions of his own hand. Starting to gently rub, Eddie snatched his wrist. Richie turned to him, blinking behind his thick glasses and Eddie shook his head. 

Then Richie’s mouth spread into that slow, sexy smirk, prominent dark eyebrow creeping up his forehead as he held his arm still, sapphire eyes staring at Eddie expectantly in the dark of the theatre.

Eddie looked back at Richie, swallowed hard, and with a quick glance to make sure they were alone in the aisle, nodded his head. 

Beaming, Richie bit his lower lip, tucking his glasses into his collar and did a little shimmy as Eddie sat back and he hurriedly unzipped his jeans. Sizable hand sneaking beneath the waistband of his briefs, he unearthed Eddie’s mostly soft cock and unceremoniously swallowed him.

“Oh _fuck!”_ Gasping, Eddie smacked a palm over his mouth as Richie hoovered him mercilessly, fingers hooking under Eddie’s thigh in an attempt to drag him closer, the others crept under his shirt to tweak over a hardening nipple. In their time together, Eddie found there was no other way to describe it: Richie liked his blowjobs _sloppy_. 

Often going handless, he would gobble Eddie’s cock like a man sentenced to death row bent over his final meal, undulating his throat muscles and moaning with abandon. Of course as he knelt on the popcorn-strewn floor of the movie theatre Richie was doing his best to maintain silence, but Eddie could tell it wasn’t easy as he bobbed ferociously, drool hanging from the corners of his wide mouth in dangling strings.

Fisting his hands into Richie’s unruly chestnut curls, Eddie began rocking his hips forward, seeking the decadent warmth of Richie’s tight throat as he hollowed his stubbled cheeks and gilded effortlessly up and down Eddie’s turgid flesh.

Twisting his heels into the floor, Eddie thrust into Richie’s eager face, Richie fondling his balls, other hand snaking down to palm himself over his jeans as the flavor of Eddie’s precum stained his tongue.

Orgasm threatening, Eddie released his grip on Richie’s scalp, frantically tapping his shoulder, but Richie remained submerged, burying Eddie and sucking intensely. Eyes clenched shut and teeth bared, Eddie bunched the fabric of his shirt over his mouth to muffle his stuttering groan, thankful it coincided with an explosion on screen as his pelvis jumped; Richie greedily swallowing the hot, salty cum draining into his throat,

Richie rose, wiping his eyes and mouth before replacing his glasses and pushing them up his nose. Reaching across Eddie, Richie flipped up the other armrest so he could toss his legs over Eddie’s lap, arm across his shoulder as he did what he could to make himself small and snuggle into Eddie’s chest. His large frame and the unforgiving theatre seats weren’t making the position exactly possible and Richie ended up dangling a leg to the floor. Eddie wasn’t remotely comfortable, and he couldn’t imagine Richie was either, but he appeared deeply content so he didn’t ask him to move.

Spotting the thick column of his erection in Richie’s pants, Eddie brought his lips close to his ear. “You want me to do something about that?”

Richie nuzzled into his neck, pink lips dragging over the sensitive skin where his neck met his jaw and chafing him lightly with his stubble. “Only if you want to…” He breathed. “I can wait until we get home.”

“I want to.” Turning into him, Eddie brushed kisses along Richie’s sharp jawline before fusing their lips together. Licking into Richie’s mouth and pulling his thick thigh over his hip as they lay back in the theatre seats, Eddie felt like he was in high school again, forced to fool around in public places for want of a private place to go.

But it wasn’t unusual for Richie to make him feel like a teenager. Anytime he was near Richie, even when he was beyond infuriating, Eddie couldn’t resist getting his hands on those broad shoulders, his firm chest, even his almost non-existent ass which he dearly adored. 

Breaking their kiss, Eddie scrambled at Richie’s buckle and freed his massive cock. He remembered when he initially saw it. They were tentative around each other that first time, of course, undressing themselves and eyes shifting away sheepishly. So when Richie dropped his boxers and Eddie threw up his hands, scoffing at the evidence of his desire and exclaiming, “Goddamnit, Rich. You were telling the truth all these years with those dick jokes? No wonder you’re such an asshole.” They both broke out laughing and were grateful for the diffusion of tension.

Sinking to his knees, Eddie grimaced at the sticky floor, but his passion for Richie allowed him to push concerns over whatever might be seeping into his denim to the back of his mind as he wrapped his lips around the substantial head of Richie’s cock.

Eddie loved going down on Richie. Not only because blowjobs, as Eddie performed them, required a certain concentration, a precision that appealed to his calculating nature, but because of Richie’s reactions. Typically Richie strolled his way through the world behind a shield of sarcasm and lackadaisicality, shrugging past that which he deemed unworthy of his attention and pretending the heavier elements of life never weighed upon his curly head.

So to see him come apart under Eddie’s ministrations, writhing, whining, and vulnerable, was heartachingly beautiful. Though their current surroundings didn’t allow Richie to let go completely, his lengthy fingers massaged into Eddie’s scalp, neck arching and lips parted as he guided him over his thick cock. Richie rotated his hips, swirling himself ever-deeper into Eddie’s throat, face tossed to the side and panting as his heels kicked, squeaking over the floor while his left eye twitched ceaselessly.

Stroking Richie’s shaft to his lips with a flick of his wrist as he twirled his head down in the opposite direction, Eddie prided himself on his technique, caressing Richie’s balls as he heard his breath grow shallow and hasty above him. 

“ _Eds...Eddie…_ ” Richie breathed, patting his shoulder. That broken, needy noise was the most gorgeous sound in the world to Eddie as he consumed Richie, sheathing him as Richie gripped the seats, pelvis leaping and pulse after pulse of warm cum painting the back of Eddie’s throat.

Trying to get up without touching his hands to the floor, Eddie wiped his face and after Richie put himself away, he once again curled into Eddie’s arms. Movie almost over, neither of them knew what was going on but they didn’t care. After the credits rolled, Richie took Eddie’s hand, lazily moseying into the crisp evening air.

“So…” Giving Eddie’s fingers a squeeze, his oceanic eyes sparkled under the street lamps. “Good movie.”

“Yeah.” Chuckling, Eddie lassoed Richie to him, cupping his stubbled jaw and linking their lips for a moment. “We’ll have to go again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
